


Baby Boy

by FizzMcCreams



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FizzMcCreams/pseuds/FizzMcCreams
Summary: septiplier au where Jack is Mark's sugar daddy.WARNING SMUT IN SOME CHAPTERS.I plan on adding fluff chapters too.work in progress





	1. Powder Blue

That was the color of the skirt mark wore.he stood in Front of the mirror,admiring the way it clung to his hips.he spun around once loving the way it twirled with his actions.mark pulled on his favorite thigh high socks and his pastel blue sweater. the thought of Jack plowing him into the matress send shivers down his spine and he blushed deeply.meanwhile Jack had just gotten home from the store."marki?, you home?"The Irish man called from the kitchen."I'm in the bedroom"mark replied.Jack made his way down the hall and chuckled when he saw mark."Baby boy? Did you get all dressed up fer daddy?"he cooed into mark's ear."y-yes daddy" mark blushed deeply. jack spun him around and kissed him deeply."such a pretty little ting,I bet you even put on panties fer me marki"jack purred into mark's ear.

 

A/N: more to come soon: I apoligize I have work later today and I will work on the stories at a later date.


	2. Tease Daddy

Jack pov  
Mark's been trying to get my attention for the past hour . wearing the red panties and a crop top whilst folding clothes, purposely bending over to pick up a shirt he 'accidentally' dropped.baby boy's gonna get punished if he keeps it up.I chuckle to myself and walk over to him."oh marki,what do ye t'ink yer doin?"I purr into his ear.his blush is all the confirmation I need."nothing daddy"he looks away blushing deeper.the gasp that leaves his mouth as I squeeze his ass and grind on him."look at what ye did t'daddy"I growl in his ear."yer gonna be good and fix it fer daddy ."I purr, nipping his ear lobe.

A/N: short chapter update before I head to work -elizzy out.


	3. punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS IS A SIN CHAPTER,ALSO MAY BE UNFINISHED DUE TO WORK AND ME WRITING OTHER STORRIES ATM,I REPEAT M FOR MATURE, SMUT,NAKED GUYS BUMPIN UGLIES, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

Mark pov  
My plan to tease daddy worked tee hee.I have the perfect plan,wear my skimpy clothes and see if he'll fuck me into next week.God just thinking about it has me hard.I kneel before daddy's clothed cock and look up at him"marki,yer gonna take care of daddy"he purrs.I pop the button and unzip his pants,pulling his boxers along with them,revealing Daddy's weeping cock.I don't give a second thought before licking and sucking on it hungrily.daddy moans and laces his fingers in my hair,tugging on it.God he's so sexy when he moans like that.I suck harder and try to deep throat him but my gag reflex kicks in but I try again slowly and I take his cock down my throat till his pubes tickle my nose.I go back to bobbing and sucking until daddy pulls me off his cock and throws me onto the bed and rips my panties off .i'm so turned on by his roughness "Such a slut fer me"daddy purrs and thrusts into me,his grip tightening around me as i squirm and moan helplessly . this feels too good,I'm gonna go crazy. he doesn't stop hitting all the right spots as his thrusts pick up speed,this is perfect.his cock keeps hitting my prostate, making me see stars with every thrust of his hips .

 

I WILL FINISH THIS IN A BIT,TAKING A BREAK FROM WORK AND WRITING,PLEASE BEAR WITH ME AS I AM RUNNING ON 2 HOURS OF SLEEP.


End file.
